My beloved
by Suzumiya Bren
Summary: This is a poem about an already stablished relationship between Castiel & Kentin. It's been told from Castiel's point of view. My native language isn't english, so if it contains grammar mistakes I deeply apologize and I'd be very thankful if you could point them out for me :)


Military pants over the floor,

brown soft hair warming the pillow,

candy mellow breath reaching my nostrils;

eyelids lifting up,

uncovering the wild waking forest

eager to take over my soul;

and hell, it's doing it well!

Curled lips telling me you're as pleased as I am,

I chuckle.

You look so childish when you smile.

_"Your hair, it looks like it's on fire, I like it."_

And I like YOU.

I softly smooch

your forehead first,

your ever-ready eyes then,

the tip of your nose next,

your round chin at last.

_"I'm mean_, you say?

Why's that?

Don't pout, tell me.

_Because I missed your lips_?

I'm afraid", love, "I don't feel like kissing today."

Can't he tell the more he pouts the more I want to tease him?

"I'm kind in the mood for being kissed, though.

That's right, blush.

It only makes you cuter.

Don't cover yourself with the sheets.

_Embarrassing_? I only spoke the truth.

Oh, I see…

This is the way you're inviting me to slip under the covers too,

right?

So early in the morning,

you, naughty boy.

That's what I like about you."

The covers ruffle noisily.

"You're face's still red, you know."

Once again I chuckle.

"Of course that's not the only thing I like,

Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror?

_Then kiss me, _you say?

Didn't I just tell you I don't feel like it?

Not in the mouth, at least.

Haha, I'm afraid you can't hide your cute face now."

Smooch…

"Oh, your pretty, pretty nipples,

they seem happy,

let's make them happier.

Don't hold yourself, let your voice out.

Acting so shy after you asked for it?

No, don't do that; don't cover your face with your hands.

I want to see you blush; I want to see your smutty look.

Don't want me to see you?

Oh, you, my little mischievous boy;

I see what you're up to.

Okay, I don't mind kissing you down there.

Yeah, that's right.

You'd always cling to my hair whenever I do it.

Oh my! Why didn't you say it before?

You're already this hard!

Mmm… So tasty!"

Up and down, up and down,

Rhythmically, my head moves.

I could feel your warmth inside my mouth forever;

I could play my tongue around your throbbing swollen cock forever.

You're hands are in my hair now.

I lift my eyes;

you're really loving it, don't you?

My sweet, sweet darling.

Yes, you are my darling.

Even if I never call you so out loud,

you are my darling, my love,

my dear boy, my lovely partner,

MY PRECIOUS LOVER.

Look at you; you're at your limit, aren't you?

~Don't let anyone else to see you like this~

Such a cliché line,

yet it's exactly how I feel.

Your soft moans like a symphony,

the only one I want to ever hear.

My mouth it's now filled with you,

I swallow slowly, feeling it sliding through my throat.

Delicious.

I save a little of it and finally kiss you in the lips.

You open your mouth

and I share my banquet with you.

"Aren't you tasty?"

You gulp it all,

so erotic:

drinking up your own fluids.

_"Say you like me_",

you utter in a half-voice.

"Tracing my spine with those kinky fingers of yours,

Is it you want me to go all the way?"

_"Maybe…"_

Your fingers keep tracing down and down,

till they reach my bottom,

"Wanna touch me like I touch you?"

You lewdly nod,

with the tip of your fingers your spot the place

where I always slip myself in.

"Wanna put them in?"

_"I want to feel the way you feel"_

"Slowly", love, "slowly.

That's it."

_"It feels so warm and tight._

_It's so nice."_

Look at that content face,

how could I say no to him!

You're going to be my ruin.

"Oh my, look what you've done,

you've got us both hard.

What are we going to do?"

You're the one who chuckles now.

You slip your fingers out.

_"Say you like me, Castiel, say you like me;_

_out loud and clear."_

"You're turning quite greedy."

You lick the fingers you just slid out of my insides.

"You truly are a lascivious boy."

Lifting your hips without any resistance from you

I get you ready to receive my hardness.

"I",

I put the tip of my cock in, your eyebrows frown.

"You want it all, don't you?"

You bite your hand, longing.

"like",

I'm half way in, by now.

"Say it, say you want it all in.

_Retaliation_, you say?

No, my love, it's only balance."

Your eyes are all wide open,

it's the first time I call you like that.

_Put it all in_, you whisper.

"you".

And finally I'm inside you,

my beloved.


End file.
